Fairy Tail One Shots
by Forevermore889
Summary: Fairy Tail Couples That I ship One Shots or just random thing that the guild does Edo Fairy Tail to..


Normal Pov

It was a nice sunny day Birds were singing everything was peaceful- "Natsu How could you" Lucy yelled angry at her best friend and crush "It was an accident" Said the Idiot pyro Well Not everything is peaceful let's see what the Idiot did this time shall we. "You call setting my novel on fire an accident" Yelled the angry blond "Yeah I sneezed well I was reading it and it caught on fire" Yelled the fire mage "Why were you reading it in the first place" Yelled the blond furious "…." Natsu had nothing to say why he was reading it "Get out of my apartment and never come back" Yelled the blond not wanting to see his face right now "Fine I'll leave and I'll never come back" Said the fire mage jumping out of the blonds window. After Natsu Left Lucy fell on her knees crying not meaning to tell to never come back but she was mad and would stay mad and she won't be the first one to apologize because of her pride. Lucy wiped her tears and decided to take a shower and then head to the guild, while she was in the shower she said to herself I will take a job ALONE to clear my head. When she was done with her shower she went to the guild saying hello to everyone noticing that Natsu wasn't there probably at his house. She went to the request board and picked a random job still mad at the fact that Natsu burned her Novel she walked to Mira and said Mira I am taking this job ALONE but before she could leave Mira asked what Natsu did to make her so angry "He burned my Novel" She said walking out of the guild and towards to train station. While she was on the train she looked over the job request it said to get back a necklace from a mysterious figure that they only know where it lives.

Lucy's Pov

I was still on the train station thinking back to mine and Natsu's fight I sigh knowing that I should apologize for yelling since it wasn't his fault but his noses fault "I will apologize when I get back" Lucy whispered to herself. When the train came to a stop Lucy got out and walked to the mayor's office to get more details on the job. When she left the mayor's office she started walking up a mountain because the mysterious figure is supposed to be on the top by a cliff.

Natsu's POV

After our fight I went to my house to get Happy to go to the guild to get something to eat when I got Happy I told him what happened and said how sad I was when Lucy said never come back I love her so why would I want to never see her. "You Loooove Her" Happy said and I blushed and turned away from his teasing stare. When we walked into the guild Mira had a worried look on her face so I walked up to her and asked what's wrong "Natsu Lucy went on a job and a hard one at that she just grabbed a random one because she seemed angry and I asked her what was wrong and she said that you burned her Novel Natsu why did you do that now you to want get together" Mira said "Mira where is she I will go and make sure she is all right "I said worried for Lucy's safety I know that she is strong but I don't want her to go on a mission all by here self. Mira told me and I ran out of the guild Happy following to the train station to get to Lucy.

Mira's POV

I guess they will be getting together after all….. "Yay Nalu will Happen" I yelled earning a couple weird looks.

Lucy's POV

I was at the house of the mystery man and I snuck in from the back finding the neckless in a hidden passage way that I found tripping on a crack on the floor I grab it sand sneak out I was beside the cliff when a man in a black cot came out of nowhere and pushing me off the cliff. Ahhhhhhh Natsu someone help I then close my eyes waiting or the hard ground but instead I feel warm arms around me and falling on someone's chest and that someone is Natsu. I get off of him and was about to say sorry for yelling at you earlier but the man from before appeared behind me and stabbed me through the stomach I fall to the ground Natsu catching me before my head hit the ground.

Natsu's POV

I glare at the man with the cloak on and stand up putting Luce on her side so that the wound wouldn't get dirty and burn the man so he was barely breathing. Then go to Lucy picking her up stopping the bleeding "Natsu I Love you sorry for yelling at you earlier" Lucy said barely audible but I heard it loud and clear and I say don't talk and kissed her before she could say another word. I took her to the hostbital and they took care of her wounds.

Lucy's POV

I open my eyes to see Natsu sitting by my bed and looking at me I smile and hey he smiles back and say hey back "Lucy I love you please don't leave me like that I was so worried when Mira told me that you had token a job" Natsu said I smile and say ok I won't and kiss him that was the second time we kissed and I loved it.

Bonas

Lucy and Natsu go back to the guild after getting the money from lucys job and Natsu announces that Lucy and Him had started dating Mira fainted whispering something about Nalu babies which will come in the future…

Juvia: I loved the story it was so interesting when you making a gruvia one are shot

The next Chap will be a gruvia one shot

Juvia: really yay

Yes and Gray will be one of my quest stars

Bye

Juvia:bye


End file.
